


Good Puppy

by GnedTheGnome



Series: Not Following the Rules [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Trans Character, Collars, Cunnilingus, D/s, FTM, Knotting Dildos, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Masks, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Strap-Ons, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnedTheGnome/pseuds/GnedTheGnome
Summary: Myreverse Kink Meme promptgenerated a couple of requests for puppy play, so here it is.  I had to do a bit of... erm... research... to find out just what that was. Hope this fits the bill. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the defeat of Corypheus, but before Tresspasser. Dorian is the Tevinter Ambassador. The Chargers have been hired to run security, with Krem acting as Dorian's personal body guard.

"What is the point of a masked ball in Orlais?" asked Krem, studying the dog mask he would be wearing later that evening. "Wouldn't that just be 'a ball'?"

Dorian chuckled. "I believe, the difference lies in the degree of costuming, compared to their ordinary habit of dress." He was fussing with his own mask, an elaborate black leather unicorn head, with a long, flowing mane, and an ornate golden horn. It really was something to behold. He was resplendent in hand-tooled black leather, trimmed in gold, with plenty of buckles, straps, and the odd enticing glimpse of perfect caramel skin. A flowing black tail completed the ensemble. Dorian pulled the mask over his head and struck an appropriately equine pose. 

"What do you think, Amatus?"

Krem took in the whole picture. "Wow, Dorian," he answered, with unfeigned admiration. "You look gorgeous. I mean, you always look gorgeous. But this… just… wow."

Dorian preened in front of the mirror for another minute before carefully pulling the mask off and setting it aside. "Well, let's see yours, now."

Krem's costume was, of course, a much simpler affair. He was, after all, attending as Ambassador Pavus's personal body guard. He wore a tailored, military-style uniform in black, with gold buttons, black boots, black gloves, and a beautifully tooled, but otherwise plain black leather dog mask, cut wide around the eyes so as not to impede his peripheral vision. A black leather dog's tail was clipped to the back of his belt, and he wagged it sassily at Dorian. "Well?"

Dorian studied him critically for a moment, stroking his chin. "There's something missing." His face lit up. "Ah! I know…" He crossed the room to the trunk they had brought from Skyhold, and pulled out the mabari fighting collar that Krem had presented to Dorian so long ago. It had softened with age and regular use, and though it looked a little worn these days, it had also grown more comfortable to wear. Dorian's cock twitched in a Pavlovian response at the sight of it, and he shook his head in chagrin.

He crossed the room to where Krem was admiring himself in the mirror. He held the collar up in front of Krem's throat and looked inquiringly at his reflection. "What do you think?" he asked, waiting for permission before attempting to buckle it in place.

Krem lifted his chin and considered for a moment before giving the nod.

"So, if I put this on you, does that mean you have to do everything I say, for a change?" Dorian teased.

Krem gave him a serious look. "Is that what you want?" he asked.

Dorian hadn't really considered it as a real possibility before, and had to stop and think a moment. "No," he finally answered. "I like our usual dynamic just fine the way it is. Unless, of course, you wanted to…"

Krem shook his head. "I'm willing, every so often, for you, and you alone. But, it's not really my thing."

Dorian smiled and flushed a little in pleasure at Krem's offer. He was touched that Krem would give him that level of trust. He finished buckling the collar, then ran his hands briskly over Krem's shoulders and down his arms, smoothing out the fabric of his uniform. "There we go. Now you look like a proper guard dog. Nobody will dare mess with me, with you by my side."

Krem growled playfully, just to make Dorian laugh.

* * *

The ball was more fun than Krem had expected it to be. Of course, he was working that night, and technically so was Dorian, but there were moments, scattered throughout the evening, when they would find themselves more or less alone along the edge of the dance floor, and they would entertain each other with wry commentary or made up stories about the various fantastical creatures that populated the ball.

"Would you look at that?" Dorian murmured at one point. "Good thing Bull isn't my body guard tonight. I'd have to peel him off that poor fellow over there." 

Krem turned his head in the direction Dorian was looking, and immediately spotted a tall man in an elaborate dragon costume. "Ataaaashiiii!" growled Krem, in his best Bull imitation, and was gratified to hear Dorian stifle a giggle.

"That poor purple butterfly has been stalked all evening by the gold and red cat, and I'm not even sure she's noticed," Dorian observed at another point. "He keeps creeping up on her, and just as he's ready to pounce and ask for a dance, off she flits to flirt with another wall flower. It's just like nature, only with more gold and a better musical score… Oh Maker, she's coming this way. Do you think I should tell her?"

Near the end of the evening, they even managed to slip into the garden alone for a few minutes, and Dorian surprised him by asking for a dance. Krem had never danced in his life, and spent most of it stepping on Dorian's toes, but Dorian was a patient teacher, and he eventually started to get the hang of things.

But the best thing about the evening, is that it sparked a new idea in Krem's mind. Just a couple of preparations to make, and he was going to give Dorian a fun surprise.

* * *

Dorian pulled the plug from the tub drain, marveling once again at the intricate system of pipes that brought water in and out of the Winter Palace. He wondered how long it would be before they would be able to get indoor plumbing at Skyhold. Certainly not before the general renovations were complete, which would probably be years still. Pity. He toweled himself off, brushed his teeth, and slipped on a loose pair of silk sleep pants and a matching robe. It had been a very long, rough day of negotiations. The bath had done him a world of good, and now he was looking forward to a good book and a glass of wine. Or better yet, maybe when Krem got back from his meeting with the Chargers, he could talk him into getting out the collar. Nothing took the edge off a day like kneeling before his Amatus with no responsibilities other than obeying and worshiping the man he loved, combined with mind-blowing sex.

And so he was very pleased, when he exited the bathroom, to find Krem already lounging in one of the big chairs next to the fireplace, still wearing his black formal uniform, the collar draped across one knee. He looked up and smiled, not needing to say a word before Dorian slipped out of the clothes he had just put on, tossing them on a chair by the bed, and came to kneel on the rug in front of him. 

Krem stood and held out the collar. "Do you want to be my good boy tonight?" he asked, as if Dorian's naked presence at his feet weren't answer enough. But, he was a stickler about always getting a verbal confirmation before placing the collar around Dorian's neck.

Dorian smiled up at him. "It's as if you read my mind, Amatus," he purred.

He knelt up and lifted his chin, shivering just a little at the feel of soft leather squeezing around his throat and cold metal pressing into the back of his neck as the collar was buckled into place. Two fingers slipped between the collar and his neck, checking the fit, before Krem was satisfied. Dorian sighed contentedly, pressed his cheek against Krem's stomach, and wrapped his arms around his thighs. 

"Hard day?" Krem asked, petting his hair fondly.

Dorian nodded. "People can be such petty assholes. Some days I just want to light the lot of them on fire and be done with it." He looked up at Krem. "Do you know, I never truly appreciated how much our dear Inquisitor got done until I took this position. Now, I'm thinking perhaps a medal is in order, given how much the Inquisition actually accomplished in the last couple years."

Krem laughed and stroked his cheek. "Well, now's the time to put all that aside for a little while. I'd like to try something new."

Dorian's cock was immediately intrigued. Krem's "something new" almost always resulted in an intensely enjoyable experience. He cheekily squeezed both of Krem's butt cheeks, then let him go, and sat back on his heels. Krem stepped away and came back a moment later holding the dog mask he had worn to the other evening's ball.

"I'd like to do some role playing: you as my pet for the night—my puppy."

"And, just what would that entail?" Dorian asked, belatedly realizing the unintended pun, then silently berating himself for noticing it at all. Clearly he had spent too much time in Bull's company in recent weeks.

"Just what it sounds like. You'll be my dog, for the evening. You'll stay down on all fours, wag your tail, walk on a leash." He cupped Dorian's chin and ran a thumb across his lips. "And, of course, puppies don't speak. Puppies are eager to please, and they show their affection by… licking everything they can get their tongues on." He smiled suggestively. "If you're a really good boy, maybe I'll even let you be my stud." He knelt down in front of Dorian, hands on either side of his head, and scratched him behind the ears as he let his voice drop to almost a whisper. "Unless, of course, you'd rather be my bitch, in which case, maybe I'll breed you, give you a taste of my knot."

The sensation of Krem's nails sliding across the sensitive skin just behind his ears, made Dorian's head buzz pleasantly, and he couldn't help the soft smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. The thought of having Krem "breed" him sent shivers down his spine.

"The Qunari?" he whispered eagerly and Krem nodded. Krem had used the Qunari dildo on Dorian a few times by now, but Dorian hadn't yet managed to take the knot. He'd come close, but had never quite made it. Maybe tonight would be the night. He nodded in agreement.

"If you want it, say 'woof'."

Dorian hesitated for a fraction of a second, feeling a little silly, then replied, "Woof."

"Good boy." Krem said, and scratched him vigorously behind the ears again. He then stood, picked up the mask, and buckled it around Dorian's head. The smell of leather was strong inside its muzzle. "Sit," Krem commanded. Dorian sat back on his haunches. "Stay." He crossed the room to their travel trunk and returned with a long leather leash, which he clipped to Dorian's collar. He also brought a pair of mittens, to prevent Dorian from using his hands as anything other than "paws," and something even more intriguing: a butt plug, which Krem had modified to hold the costume tail he had worn the other night.

"OK, boy. Turn around for me. Show me your beautiful tail."

Dorian did as he was told, turning around and presenting his ass, chin pressed into the carpet between his "paws", back arched. Krem rubbed his bottom with both hands, then produced a bottle of oil and started working it into Dorian's hole. Dorian moaned in anticipation, and pushed his ass higher in the air. His sphincter muscles were loose enough these days, that it didn't take a whole lot of preparation before Krem was able to start pushing the plug into place. He got it two thirds in before Dorian started to really feel the stretch. He was familiar with this one, had pushed it into himself on enough occasions to know that the very last little bit was always a challenge. Dorian whimpered as it got to the point where it started to burn, but was surprised at how it almost immediately popped into place after that. As recently as last week it had still taken several minutes of gentle coaxing. Clearly he had made some progress in limbering up his sphincter.

Dorian glanced back over his shoulder to look at his new "tail". It was made of braided leather, about the length of his forearm, and tapered to a point. He gave it an experimental wag, grunting in surprise at the way the weight and movement made the plug wiggle around inside him. He felt his cock swell in response. Oh, yes. This was going to be good.

Krem chuckled. "Oh, I think puppy likes his new tail, doesn't he?" Dorian nodded eagerly. "What does puppy say when he's pleased?" he prompted.

"Woof." Dorian answered, then leaned up against Krem's legs and wagged his tail again. 

He smiled beatifically behind the mask when Krem responded with another, "Good boy," and patted his side.

He gathered up the leash, giving Dorian a very short lead, then came to stand next to his new pet. "A good puppy walks at his master's heel. He never falls too far behind, and he never, ever walks in front. Ready? Heel!" He walked Dorian around the room in a wide circle. The movement of the plug made it difficult for Dorian to concentrate on maintaining the proper position next to Krem. Whenever Dorian pulled too far ahead, or dropped behind, Krem would snap the leash and once again tell him to heel. The tone of command made Dorian's stomach tighten with excitement. As they approached the bed, Krem came to a sudden stop. The collar dug into Dorian's neck as he, too was jerked to a stop. He quickly readjusted himself so he was kneeling on all fours in the proper position.

"Good boy, you're learning quickly. When I come to a stop, you should sit and watch me, and wait for my next instruction." Dorian sat, gasping as the plug was driven into his sweet spot. He closed his eyes and let it grind, losing himself momentarily in the sensation, and earned himself another jerk on the leash. His eyes snapped open, and he stilled, looking up at Krem like he was supposed to. "That's better. Let's try it again. Heel." 

Krem walked him once more around the room, stopping occasionally to test how closely Dorian was paying attention. Dorian did better this time, despite the constant movement of the tail, wiggling around inside him as he crawled around the room, making him decidedly hot and bothered. Krem led him over to the bed and stopped. Dorian gingerly sat and looked up at him adoringly.

"Are you a good puppy?" Krem asked. Dorian nodded vigorously. "Do you want to show me how much you love me?"

Dorian nodded again, his mouth watering in anticipation. He knelt up and put his paws together in a begging position. Krem laughed, took Dorian's head between his hands, and laid a gentle kiss on the forehead of his mask. The muzzle of Dorian's mask fastened on with four hook and eye fasteners, and Krem unhooked them, removing the muzzle completely, so he could place another kiss on his lips. He gathered up the leash until it was held in a tight bundle against Dorian's neck and pulled him closer, bending close to whisper in his ear. 

"Go on, then. Show me what a good puppy you are."

Dorian responded by taking the knot that held Krem's trouser laces together between his teeth. He grinned seductively, then began to work the knot open with tongue and teeth. Krem let his free hand fall onto Dorian's shoulder, fingers tracing patterns across his bare skin. Dorian pulled the laces loose, then teased his tongue between them and flicked it across Krem's newly bared abdomen, delighting in the way Krem's stomach muscles twitched. Krem took a step back and, in one smooth movement, slipped both trousers and smalls off his hips and down. He kicked his legs free, then sat on the bed, pulling Dorian between his legs with the leash. Dorian locked eyes with Krem as he leaned forward, wriggled his tongue between the lips of Krem's sex and slowly lapped up to the very top of his slit. Krem made a pleased noise and spread his thighs wider.

"Do you know, this is exactly how I imagined you that first time you went down on me," he said. "Collared, leashed, worshiping me on your knees between my legs." He pulled his feet up onto the edge of the bed, opening himself even wider, and pulled Dorian's leash tight against his thigh, trapping his head in place. Dorian moaned and pushed his face into Krem's crotch. He remembered that first time, how nervous he had been, how unsure of what he was doing, and how dubious about whether he would actually enjoy it. As it turned out he loved it. He nuzzled Krem's little dick with his nose and pushed his tongue into Krem's hole, enjoying the taste and the scent and the little noises he was pulling from his lover's body. Krem's head fell back and he pushed his hips forward.

Dorian sat back on his heels and let the plug press into his prostate while he continued to lick and suckle with gusto. His focus narrowed, until he became oblivious to anything other than the building pleasure in his own belly, and the pleasure he was bringing to his lover. Before either of them reached their peak, however, Krem loosened his grip on the leash and sat up. He put his hand on he back of Dorian's neck and rubbed his scruff. His eyes were dark and heavy, and his voice rough with desire. "It's time to decide now, boy. Do you want to stud, or do you want to get bred?" Before Dorian could open his mouth to answer, Krem put two fingers over his lips. "Remember, puppies don't speak. You're going to have to find another way to tell me what you want."

With the smell of Krem's sex so present, his taste still on his lips, Dorian was sorely tempted to get up and hump Krem's leg, in the hope of being allowed to bury his swollen, aching cock in his lover's body. But then he considered the tantalizing challenge of taking that Qunari knot, and instead he threw himself down on the carpet, ass held high in the air, and presented his backside like a bitch in heat.

Krem chuckled. "You just can't resist the knot, can you boy?" Dorian whined and shook his head. "Alright. Stay. I'll be right back." Dorian stayed in position and listened to Krem rummaging in the trunk again. When he came back, he patted his own leg. "OK. Come here, boy. Come here."

Dorian pushed himself up and bounded over to Krem on all fours. Krem held the dildo up in front of Dorian's nose. "Do you want this, boy? Do you?"

Confused, Dorian at first assumed Krem was going to make him suck it, and he stuck out his tongue and nodded eagerly. Instead, Krem held it out to the side and made a throwing motion. Dorian cottoned on quickly, having watched Cullen play this game with his mabari on many occasions. He flushed a little at the idea that he was going to be made to go fetch the cock he was about to be fucked with. Krem was obviously waiting for a response, so he did his best dog impression, pounced on the ground and barked. Krem sent the dildo skittering across the floor to the other side of the room.

Dorian ran awkwardly after it on all fours, thankful for the proliferation of thick carpets scattered about the room. When he finally caught up with it, and used his paw to drag it out from under the settee, he discovered, to his dismay, that carrying it back would be no easy task. He tried first getting his mouth around the side, like a dog would carry a stick, and discovered it was far too fat to get his teeth around securely. He wound up nosing it over, then slapping his paw across the carved balls to lever the whole thing into an upright position. He then had to wrap his mouth around the head, taking as much of the shaft as he comfortably could, as if he were giving it a blow job. In that position, he was able to carry it for a few steps before its weight made it slip out far enough that he had to stop and renew his grip, lest he drop it. In essence, he ended up slowly face fucking himself with the dildo, all the way across the floor, back to the bed.

By the time he got there, Krem was already buckled into his harness and waiting. Dorian was a little surprised to see that he was now wearing a little leather half-mask, with a short snout and dog ears, of his own. Krem took hold of the end of the dildo, when Dorian presented it to him, and pumped it in and out of Dorian's mouth a few times. Dorian tried to take as much as he could, swallowing past his gag reflex when it reached the back of his throat, but it was far too large and solid to try to deep-throat. Krem smiled approvingly at him, then took it and fastened it into his harness.

"Show me what you want, again, boy. Show me how much you want me to breed you."

Dorian immediately presented his behind to Krem once more, eagerly wagging his tail, and arching his back in pleasure at the way it wiggled inside him.

"Good boy," Krem murmured, in that way that never ceased to make Dorian shiver. He knelt down behind Dorian and eased the plug from his ass. Dorian arched his back further and helped push it out. "Kaffas. You're gaping, Amatus," Krem said, making Dorian shiver once more. Krem stood, legs spread wide and solid, and soon the slicked head of the dildo was pushing down into Dorian's open hole, stretching and filling him to his limit. Krem eased it in until Dorian felt the knot, the size of an orange, sitting between his cheeks against his rim. He didn't even try to push it in yet—no way it would fit at this point. Instead he slowly pulled it back out until only the head remained. He let it sit there for a minute, just teasing. Dorian whined. 

"You good, Dorian? You ready to get properly fucked by this?"

Dorian nodded and pushed his hips up. Krem slammed it home, knocking a surprised grunt out of the mage. He pistoned it in and out hard and fast, leaning over the mage, gripping Dorian's waist with his hands for support. The sheer size of his cock, combined with the angle, ensured that it hit all the right spots on every stroke. Dorian was panting and shaking from the pleasure of it in no time. He could feel his orgasm rapidly building inside him. He shook his head violently, the word "yellow" on the tip of his tongue. It was too fast, too soon. He didn't want to spill over yet. Krem, as usual, sensed his distress before he could even get the word out, and slowed down.

"What's the matter, pup? What do you need?" he asked gently.

"Please," Dorian whimpered, "I want you to knot me. Please."

"I'm going to, honey. Don't you worry. Are you ready to take my knot right now? Ready to get bred properly, like a prize bitch?"

Dorian nodded desperately, pushing back against the knot that was now between his cheeks. Krem leaned down to meet him. Dorian's entrance, which had loosened up with the vigorous fucking he'd been taking, started to dilate around the new intruder. The stretch was intense, quickly becoming painful. 

"Wait," Dorian croaked, and Krem stopped. It was too much. He panted through the pain, then bore down. He felt it slide a fraction deeper.

"Kaffas. You're so close, Dorian. I don't think we've ever gotten this close before," Krem said. He sounded awed. "Hold still, I'm going to put some more oil on it, see if that helps."

Dorian concentrated on trying to relax his sphincter until he felt the oil drizzle down his crack. Then he felt Krem's fingers gently spreading it around his rim and over the hard knot. Every little movement made the knot pull and stretch his burning ring. Once again he bore down, grimacing through the pain until, all of a sudden, it popped inside. Relief, and a feeling of deep satisfaction flooded through him.

"Fuck, Dorian. That's amazing. I'm so proud of you," Krem breathed, and caressed both of Dorian's butt cheeks. Dorian pushed himself up on all fours, and Krem leaned forward, letting his weight spread across Dorian's back. "You know," he said quietly, right in Dorian's ear, "If we were really dogs, we'd be tied now. Imagine that. You'd be stuck like this, stuffed fuller than you've ever been before, completely helpless for the next fifteen or twenty minutes, my seed pumping into you the whole time." 

The thought made Dorian's belly flood with warmth. Krem was rocking his hips—just the tiniest micro-movements—but it was enough to allow the knot to rub against Dorian's prostate. His own hips started rocking in counterpoint, intensifying the sensation. Krem's fingers crept up to Dorian's nipples, rubbing and teasing them lightly. When Dorian's orgasm hit, it was almost as if it happened in slow motion—an intense wave that swelled from deep inside him, and just continued to grow bigger and more intense. "Oh. Oh. Oh. OH," he panted along, his voice rising in volume as his pleasure increased. His cock had been drooling uncontrollably for some time, but now it jerked and pulsed his seed all over the carpet as he let out a final, strangled cry and his legs shook uncontrollably.

"Fuck. Fuck, Dorian, that's so hot," Krem panted behind him. Dorian felt him go rigid, even as his own body expelled the enormous knot. The dildo slipped completely out, and from the corner of his eye he saw Krem pulling it up tight against himself, pulling the blunt hook that Dorian knew was inside him into his own sweet spot as his his orgasm rolled through.

They both collapsed onto their sides, breathing heavily. Krem dragged Dorian over against his chest, and they lay together for a time, spooning on the scratchy wool carpet.

When he surfaced, Dorian made a small noise of distaste. "Next time, we should throw a towel down," he murmured.

Krem laughed. "We're in Orlais. I'm pretty sure this is where they invented the orgy. I doubt if we're the first to make a mess on the carpet."

"Well, that's a frightful thought, isn't it?" Dorian complained dryly. "What say we avail ourselves of the palace's miraculous plumbing, then take our activities to the bed?" he suggested. "I'll wash your back, if you wash mine."

Krem unfastened Dorian's collar, and placed a gentle kiss where the buckle had been. "Sounds good. You go run us a bath, and I'll clean up in here." He released Dorian from mask and mittens, kissing Dorian's cheek, and each hand as he did. 

Later, as they sat in the tub, chest-deep in warm perfumed water, Krem's legs wrapped around Dorian's hips, his chin on top of Dorian's head, Dorian couldn't help but reflect on how lucky he was. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would find someone who could still surprise him and excite him—or for that matter, still be with him—after all this time. He took Krem's hand and sighed happily.

"You good?" Krem asked, rubbing a sponge across Dorian's chest with his other hand. "Did we manage to fuck the stress of the day away?"

Dorian chuckled and brought Krem's hand to his lips. "Absolutely. We must do this again some time."


End file.
